


Marco, Polo (Found You Again)

by Yoitay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BNHA AU!, Comic, Digital Art, Hero Marco!, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2018, Journalist Jean!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/pseuds/Yoitay
Summary: Jean has finally worked his way up the ladder and in a comfortable spot as a lead journalist for heros and hero news. When a new up and coming Hero catches his eye as being all too familiar. Jean pulls a few strings for an "interview" when really Jean could want nothing more than to get that freckled face back in his life.Like Superman and Lois Lane but Lois always knew it was Clark
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Marco, Polo (Found You Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wyvern/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> As fun as this was oh boy did I struggle to name the heros and costumes (^u^;) but I think it all turned out okay in the end! I had some real fun with this and I hope you like it!!


End file.
